The wolf who yearned for the night
by apexperplex
Summary: It had been two years since Koga bid farewell to Kagome and ceased his quest for Naraku's head. Even with the death of Naraku, calamity continues to plague the wolf demons, causing one grievance after another. When Koga meets the leader of a pack of rogue wolves living in his territory, will he be able to find peace, not only for his pack, but for himself as well?
1. Hard Times, Hard Decisions

**CHAPTER ONE: HARD TIMES, HARD DECISIONS**

It had been two years since Koga bid farewell to Kagome that unforgettable, gloomy morning. He began the long journey back to the Eastern Wold Demon Tribe after making the decision to cease his hunt for Naraku. It was a painfully hard decision, but he knew that the longer he strayed from his tribe, the more vulnerable his pack members would be. Avenging his fallen comrades meant nothing if the remainder of his brothers and sisters were sacrificed for it.

Koga often let his mind run to Kagome, remembering her sweet scent and the way the wind caressed her dark tresses. He could hardly bear the thought of leaving her to Inuyasha, feeling a sense of loss due to the fact he had basically taken back his claim to her. He wanted to be with her, of course he did, but he had duties to uphold and was almost certain his destiny was to be centuries of loneliness. His heart ached for her, but he knew that wouldn't feed the hungry mouths of his clan-mates.

Luckily for him, there was a lot to do around camp, and being Alpha meant he organized most of the work that had to be done. At least it was a distraction from his lost love. Will the pain and memories ever ease? Koga wasn't so sure. Frustrated and tired, he headed over to the mighty waterfall that encased the entrance of his camp.

"Ginta! Has the morning patrol returned yet?" Koga asked as he walked up to the grey and black haired wolf demon whom he trusted dearly.

"No, not yet. Hunting is still scarce ever since the Demon Bear Tribe moved up to the mountains," the experienced warrior replied scornfully. "Think they're having any trouble?"

"I'm not gonna wait around until there is any; I'm gonna find them." Koga growled, clawed hands balling into fists.

"I'll come with you." Ginta offered, straightening from his previously relaxed position, reaching to grab his spear that was resting against a boulder.

"No, I need you to stay here and keep watch. We already lost six good warriors in the last week from those damn bastards. I won't be gone long." The wolf prince ordered, placing a solid grip on Ginta's shoulder to show he did appreciate his offer. He just couldn't afford to lose any more wolves; his numbers were already dwindling. If he didn't make a decision to unite the tribes soon, his would surely be lost. This thought made his blood boil, carrying a grim expression as he made his way down the mountain and into the forest below. Times were hard, even with the destruction of the sacred jewel.

Koga trekked through the woods, all of his senses on full alert to possible dangers. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't as strong without his jewel shards. He was still the fastest and strongest wolf demon in these lands, but his current power was a mere morsel compared to when he possessed the three sacred jewel fragments. Part of him wished that the jewel wasn't destroyed so that he could be stronger, but he also knew that the world was a much safer place without corrupted humans and demons. Destruction still occurred frequently, but such is the way of life.

The young leader stopped to scent the air, tuning his senses in on his surroundings. He could feel the wind whistle through the trees, the ground below him bustling with life. He didn't pick up any signs of his clan-mates being here, so he moved on. He didn't get very far however, once he picked up the scent of something that spiked a reaction in him. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, recognizing the scent almost instantly. Hostility and inclination began to flow through him, a cyclone engulfing his body as he raced toward the source.

He skidded to a halt abruptly when he came in range of two combatants, one standing three times the size of the other. One was a Bear Demon, and a large one at that. It reached almost twelve feet in height, battle scars littering its ragged, muscular body. Thick drool seeped through its yellowed fangs and onto the slate coloured matted fur below, rearing up as razor sharp claws flexed threateningly towards its target. This beast was undoubtedly intimidating, but Kouga was hardly focusing on it. No, he was much more captivated by what it was trying to get its jaws around; another Wolf Demon, and a juvenile at that. The young, reckless wolf was going to get himself killed picking a fight with one of these creatures, and Koga had to help.

"Watch out!" Koga called out to him. The boy had just managed to dodge a massive clawed paw, but didn't expect the Bear Demon to lunge its mighty head forward and clamp its jaws around his small body. He let out a sharp scream as pain shocked his senses, eyes wide in dismay as he coughed up blood.

Koga watched in horror as the Bear Demon shook its head with great force, spraying blood all over the lush green woodland. Anger surged through the young wolf prince, balling his hands into fists. With lightning motion, he scored a kick to the Bear Demon's belly, causing it to tumble forward from the sheer force and let go of the motionless body it had previously used as a teething toy. Roaring from rage, Koga didn't let the creature recover as he kicked it hard in the snout, sending it flying backwards to the ground with a ground-shaking thud.

"How dare you!" Koga snarled, only seeing red as he pummeled the Bear Demon into the ground, only letting up when he realized it was no longer moving. Chest heaving from anger and exhaustion, he spit on the carcass before making his way over to the deceased wolf. Koga knelt down beside him, icy blue eyes sweeping over the terrible wounds he had sustained. Even if he was still breathing, there was no way any healer could undo the damage, no matter how skilled. Koga felt a heaviness in his chest; he recognized this boy. He wondered why he was out here alone, but none of that mattered now. Carefully, Koga scooped the small body into his arms, carrying him back to camp. The patrol would have to wait.

A gloomy overhang loomed over the tribe, even though hours passed and night had fallen since Koga had returned with the dead pup. It was a terrible reminder of the hardships they all had to face, though they didn't really need one. Koga already felt like his pack was vulnerable, and now he was itching with unease and a lust for revenge. Every wolf demon was on edge leaving the safety of the mountains. First the birds of paradise, then Naraku, and now this. His job as pack leader was to keep his clan-mates safe and fed. If he couldn't even do that, then what did that make him?

Koga had gone out straight after to locate the delayed patrol and led the small group back to camp, never letting his guard down for a second. None of his wolves were staying out tonight, not until he figured out a battle plan. That was an odd thing for Koga since he usually ran head-on into things. However, this was much too important for feeble action. When he arrived back, they were greeted by worried mates and pups. The tension wasn't just in Koga, his entire pack shared his stress of new enemies, which was also leading to the shortage of food. He felt a little out of place standing there while public displays of affection were being shared between mates, making his retreat to his den.

Oddly enough, despite being leader, he had not yet taken a mate. It wasn't so easy since he had his heart and mind set on Kagome, and even though he had left on his own path, he wasn't ready to move on. He knew he had to make the decision soon, though - the tribe needed to be repopulated. And the lack of an Alpha female had caused the pack to be dubious of such activities. As Koga struggled with his thoughts, he was intercepted by Ginta and his apprentice, Hangetsu, who was a young wolf demon with slicked-back red hair.

"Hey Koga, I was wondering if it would be okay to take Hangetsu out for a training session. Only just past the waterfall." Ginta requested. Koga appreciated that the experienced warrior was taking on an apprentice; the tribe surely needed more experienced fighters.

"That's fine by me, but I have to talk to you first. Where's Hakkaku?" Koga replied, gaining a few blinks from his friend.

"Last time I saw him, he was with Hibari in the common hollow." Ginta informed his leader, giving Hangetsu a quick nod to dismiss him. Koga nodded understandingly. Hakkaku and Hibari hardly left each other's sides. Hakkkaku sure made a good impression on the lovely chestnut-haired demoness. They would, no doubt about it, be mated soon. Once the red-haired youngster hurried off, Koga began making his way to the common hollow, Ginta following.

"Is something wrong?" Ginta questioned, concerned about his friend's obvious state of agitation. Koga tensed slightly, searching himself for the appropriate words.

"I'm going to end this. I'm going to put together a patrol to find out where the Bear Demons are nesting. You and Hakkaku will watch over things here. We leave at Dusk."

* * *

Koga kept a steady pace as he walked through the woods, following the moonlit path, while Jonetsu and Tsume brought up the rear. They passed by the Bear Demon Koga had defeated. He eyed its rotting carcass, briefly wondering if he should of brought it home as food. He grimaced at the thought, refusing to stoop so low as to feed on such vile creatures. _The pack is still strong. It hasn't gotten that bad. Yet._ He turned his gaze away from the rotting mass, focusing his attention on the other scent in the area. He scented the area to try and figure out the direction the Bear Demon had come from, picking up a lead and motioning towards that direction.

Koga followed the faint but detectable scent, finding that it was leading him and his comrades South. He kept his guard up in case anything suspicious was lurking nearby. However, the longer they followed the trail, the greater Koga's uneasiness made his stomach churn. He felt like he had been walking for hours and couldn't shake the tension he felt over his current location. He didn't need to be familiar with the area to know where he was. The wetlands. Even though Koga was a powerful demon, there were some places on Earth that were never meant to exist. This was one of them.

The wolf prince stopped and stood at the edge of the bog, almost retching at the thick stench of death and decay. Fog shrouded the top of the water and not a sound of wildlife could be heard except for the occasional splash of ungodly creatures under the water. Koga covered his nose as he looked around for clues, hoping to find that his quarry had changed directions. Why would the scent lead this far? Koga was sure that they missed something, somehow.

"Koga, do you think that Bear Demon might have been an outcast?" Jonetsu said, suspicion flashing in his grey-blue eyes.

"That would explain the odd trail it left. It was wandering, not hunting." Tsume agreed, obviously having picked up on the details already. Koga's brows furrowed in annoyance. He came out this far without any success to reward his efforts. He let out a sigh, looking up at the sky, as if it could offer comfort.

"We'll try again in the morning. Let's head back." he said. He tried his best not to sound defeated, unsure if his attempts were in vain or not. As he and his pack-mates turned to head back up to the mountains, a splash was heard from the bog behind them, followed by a startled yelp that came from Tsume. Koga whipped around to see his comrade being dragged by a tail covered in scales.

"Help me!" Tsume cried, one arm outstretched toward the two wolves that stood in shock.

Instinctively, Koga tried to pursue, but his friend quickly became shrouded in fog and disappeared from sight. Danger was on the back of Koga's mind now, his first instinct being to save his comrade.

"Koga! Don't go into the bog!" Jonetsu tried to warn, but Koga had, too, already been engulfed by the thick moisture. Koga ran blindly, keeping his senses sharp as he followed the faint sound of screaming. He tired easily, much to his bewilderment. He stopped to rest, chest heaving as beads of sweated trailed down the sides of his face.

"What the...?" he mumbled, looking down at his palms and seeing double. He soon realized that the stench of the bog was clouding his senses, almost as if it was giving off a miasma.

"Dammit," he cursed aloud, looking around in desperation.

"Tsume! Can you hear me? Tsume!" he called out, anger beginning to bubble inside of him. Whoever or whatever was toying with him and his wolves was going to pay with their lives, he would make sure of it. He growled uncontrollably as he tried to figure out what to do and where to go. He froze when he detected a change in the scents around him, looking down to see a current of red flowing toward him.

He reacted with a jolt when he heard the sound of splashing in the water, turning his attention to a body laying face-down in the water. Koga knew the lifeless vessel was that of Tsume's, easily distinguishable by the black and white fur he wore. Koga's hands balled into tight fists, not caring about his sharp claws digging into his flesh.

"Show yourself, you bastard! I'll tear you to shreds!" Koga howled, pain and anguish layering his tone. All was quiet for several moments until faint laughter sounded, crescendoing as three giant shadows became visible through the fog. Koga focused on the shadows, eyes widening slightly when they became unveiled as Serpent Demons.

"Look at this, brothers. A puny wolf, lost, with no way out, just like his friend." one of them sneered, its voice deep and croaky. Koga glared at them, standing his ground as he let out a threatening growl. He could hardly put words together, fury and miasma dulling him.

"Look at this. He thinks he can fight us. Not with the miasma flooding your senses." another one jeered, letting out a throaty laugh.

"Little does the wolf know that this part of the wetlands is the most dangerous. Does the wolf want to die or is he simply a fool?" the last one crowed. At this point, Koga's vision began to go blurry, using all his strength to steady himself.

"Shut up, you slimy bastards. I'll waste the lot of you for what you've done." Koga snarled threateningly, causing the Serpents to laugh. One of them lunged towards him, baring its fangs as it attempted to bite through him. Koga let it think it had the advantage before unleashing his Goraishi at the last second, severing its head from its body with ease. Blood exploded from the gaping wound and the Serpent's body thrashed viciously as it sank under the water. The other two let out angry screeches, but before Koga could react, they dove and disappeared into the glade. All was quiet for a long minute before a whip-like tail wrapped around both of Koga's ankles, pulling him into the air upside down. Koga grunted at the sudden attack, struggling in their grip. Their heads emerged from the water, blazing yellow eyes staring into the wolf demon they had restrained.

"The wolf will pay with his life for killing our brother, but not before we return the punishment tenfold." they said in unison, causing Koga's eyes to widen as one of them slithered skyward and sank its fangs deep into his shoulder. Koga let out a surprised screech, gritting his teeth in pain. He knew they were going to play with him first and kill him after, but he had to stop the latter from happening. He had no idea how, though.

Koga furrowed his brows in anger as the twin took its turn and attempted to bite him, but he swung his body to the side with great force that caused it to accidentally bite the tail of its familiar. The waiting serpent screeched in surprise, driving its head into its litter-mate in retaliation. They began to fight, not realizing it as they let go of their captive. Koga fell into the water with a loud splash, not thinking twice about making his escape.

Koga managed to flee a few paces before he was dragged back into place by a binding tail, grunting as he fell on all fours into the murky water. He gritted his teeth in anger and pain, swiping at the scaled coil around his left leg. Was this really how his life would end? The only regret he had was leaving his comrades behind in this age of turmoil. The Serpents had stopped fighting, and the one who had bound the wolf prince was annoyed at the pounding it was receiving.

"Is the wolf eager to die so soon? Fine, his wish shall be granted." it said with a rumble in its throat, spreading its jaws wide as it attempted to swallow Koga whole. Koga's eyes widened, struggling harder to free himself as he watched the Serpent's head lower closer to him.

"Get your...filthy body...off of me!" Koga grunted weakly as he grabbed hold of the beast's fangs in each hand, using all his strength to stop himself from sliding down its throat. The Serpent let out angry hisses as it struggled against Koga, using all its might to crush the little wolf in its jaws. Koga was already disoriented from the miasma and could hardly feel the strength that normally surged through his powerful body, and so the Serpent was prevailing. Koga grimaced at the slick pink flesh of the inside of the Serpent's mouth, unable to stop himself from sliding down the passage.

Koga gritted his teeth, focusing the remainder of his strength to tap into the power of his Goraishi. Sharp talons sliced through slick flesh, making his escape as he tore open the Serpent's throat. Its body thrashed from impulse, but it was dead. Koga landed in a spot of shallow marsh with difficulty, quickly turning his attention on the remaining Serpent. By this time, Koga could hardly balance himself, let alone keep his eyes open. He cursed this place and these creatures in his head, vision blackening.

"The wolf dies now!" the surviving Serpent roared, lunging its mighty head toward the disheveled wolf prince. Koga tried to force his body to move, but he had breathed in too much miasma and his body was unresponsive. _So this is it?_ Koga grinned bitterly, keeping his tired blue eyes on his opponent to face his death head-on.

Koga's grin faded when a figure suddenly appeared in front of him, unable to identify them in his current state. _Am I hallucinating?_ The figure stood their ground against the Serpent, waiting for it to draw near. When the figure judged its distance, they pulled out a small gourd from their furred cloak. The Serpent hissed, mouth agape as it intended to swallow the both of them whole. The figure cast a generous amount of a clear liquid onto the beast, causing the beast to stop its advances. It began to laugh hoarsely.

"Does the wolf think this substance will harm me? I am...I am..." the Serpent cut off, his laughter transitioning into screaming. The liquid was beginning to cause its skin to disintegrate, foaming and steaming. Koga stared in awe, attempting to stand. _Wolf_? Did he hear right? He was aware there were gentle hands on him then, looking over to the figure who came to his aid.

Dark black hair cropped the most beautiful face he had ever laid eyes on. He didn't trust his eyes in his current state, for all he knew he was already dead and she was an ethereal spirit coming to take him to the underworld. Who knew hell could be so inviting? The woman placed something over his mouth and nose, and suddenly breathing became easier. The Serpent was too busy thrashing and rolling in an attempt to relieve itself of the pain to care about Koga any longer.

"Come with me." she urged, wrapping a strong arm around Koga's body to help him stand. He staggered, unable to help but lean on the small woman for support. He was too disoriented to be wary of this stranger. All he cared about right now was getting out of this bog, and she was helping him do that. That was good enough to him right now. Koga's legs felt heavy, as if he was made of stone. He despised the feeling, wishing he could still feel the surge power from the sacred jewel shards he once possessed. With the help of the outlander, Koga soon caught sight of the cover of forest.

The woman helped Koga out of the water and onto the bed of weeds that made up the bank. The fog was thin here, and Koga was able to take generous gulps of fresh air without the haziness of tainted sustenance. He held his body up on his hands and knees, blinking away the dizziness thanks to the freshness of forest air. He could feel the strength slowly returning to him, but he knew it would take a day or so to fully recover, especially from the bite wound he obtained.

"It is still dangerous here. You must find the strength to find shelter." the woman spoke in a voice so pacifying that Koga was doubting she was even real at all.

"Who are you?" he asked hoarsley, pushing himself up to look at her. Icy blue eyes stared into shining silver ones, and now that Koga's mind was a little clearer, he could make out exactly what this woman was.

She was no spirit, but a Wolf Demon like he. She wore furs the colour of the night sky styled in a long hooded capelet and skirt. Bandages covered most of her legs, from ankle to thigh, and arm guards the colour of slate clung to her wrists. Her lustrous wavy hair was cropped short at the back and gave off a deep blue sheen under the moonlight while her breast plate bore the union of ruby and slate. But most of all her light silvery eyes held an intensity that made something inside Koga twist with intrigue. The woman pulled down her hood to reveal herself to him.

"My name is Yozora. I saw you what happened to you and your friend." she explained, kneeling at his side so she could converse easier with him.

"Why did you help me?" Koga pressed for answers, slowly but surely recovering from the effects of the miasma. He looked over at the woman who called herself Yozora, unable to help but feel cautious. He didn't know who she was or what her intentions were, after all.

"The same reason you would help me if I was in danger," she said bluntly, shocking Koga.

"It's what we wolves do for each other. Do I really have to explain it to you?" she asked him, causing him to frown slightly and look away.

"You're right." he grumbled, attempting to push himself to his feet. When he staggered, Yozora placed a hand on his chest to steady him, her soft touch and care triggering a blush to creep to his cheeks.

"Thanks..." he said softly, trying to focus his strength where he needed it. He took a few steps with her help, then looked back at the death water he had just escaped from with perked ears.

"Did you see a third wolf demon?" Koga asked suddenly. He realized that he was so fixated on rescuing Tsume that he forgot about Jonetsu. He wasn't sure if he had come after him since his senses were unreliable at the time.

"A third, you say? I saw someone fleeing. Did he have grey fur?" Yozora replied. Koga's eyes widened slightly, gritting his teeth in anger. _Jonetsu fled?_ He didn't take him for a coward.

"Did you see what direction he went?" Koga asked. Yozora thought for a moment before motioning toward the mountains. Koga was clearly troubled by this discovery and hoped the lesser wolf demon had a good reason for it, otherwise he would surely suffer punishment. And Koga wasn't one to show mercy on traitors.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Yozora said as if to change the subject. Koga didn't want to be reminded, but he appreciated the sympathy. By this time, Koga regained enough strength to walk, senses sharpening as he became more comprehensive of everything going on around him.

Koga examined the woman before him while scenting around for details about this foreign part of the forest. Even though his eyes weren't on her, he kept a close watch on this mysterious female.

"So, you've fought those Serpents before?" Koga challenged, gaining a sharp look from Yozora. By her reaction, it was almost as if he caught her off guard, like he had witnessed something he shouldn't have.

"What?" she asked in response. She looked tense. But Koga didn't let up; he needed to know who this woman was and what she was doing here. It was still technically part of his territory even though it wasn't used often. Where was her tribe? What were her loyalties? Even her scent was alien to him.

"That liquid, whatever it was. You knew it would work on those bastards. So obviously you've fought them before. That leads me to believe you live around here." Koga pressed for answers, causing Yozora to slightly lose the resolve she had radiated up until now.

"You're keen as they say even close to death, Koga, leader of the Eastern Tribe." Yozora replied smoothly. It was Koga's turn to be taken aback. So she knew of him? Koga was equally exalted as he was alert.

"If you know who I am, then you would also know that my territory reaches even past the borders of these mountains. Which means you're trespassing." Koga said flatly. Yozora blinked slowly at him, keeping a refined air around her.

"You're going to talk about trespassing after I saved your life?" she asked motionlessly, crossing her arms. Koga couldn't help himself; he wanted to see where this would go. He wanted to test her reaction. It was in his nature to be curious and playful. And serious when he had to be.

"It is what it is. I did thank you." Koga pointed out, watching Yozora with rising interest. The smaller wolf demon remained collected, and Koga was impressed with her tenacity.

"Oh. I see. So what you're telling me is you feel entitled to this land even though you have no use for it. Nothing else can strive here, because you are a prince and everything must go your way." Yozora shot back with a slight sneer to his title, striking a nerve in Koga. He furrowed his brows slightly, growing serious.

"My title isn't just for show. I could have your head in an instant if I wanted to. You're in no position to talk to me like that." Koga said cooly. His ego was superior to his judgement sometimes, especially when someone challenged his rein and power. A clear folly of his.

"Are you threatening me?" Yozora asked, sparkling silver eyes narrowing only slightly. Her pointed fangs just poked out from behind her supple lips in a small, challenging smile. Koga was confused by her manner, not quite sure what to make of it. He had no idea what she was capable of, and he was also injured. But he wasn't about to let her have any advantage.

Koga was about to reply, but he quickly slid into a fighting stance when he heard the rustle of foliage around him. He quickly regretted what he said as he surveyed the few dozen strangers who stepped out of the cover of the trees in order to join in on their conversation. _Shit_. Koga wondered to himself why he didn't realize they were there, cursing when he identified the stench of the bog to be the culprit. He looked around carefully to judge the situation. These strangers were all wolf demons as well, and their ragged, scar-bearing pelts exhibited questionable living conditions.

Koga quickly became aware of his current position, looking straight at Yozora. So, she was also a leader. An alpha, who led a pack of rogue wolf demons. Koga couldn't deny he felt nervous. He was powerful, but in his current state he knew taking all these wolf demons on at once would prove to be tedious. And fighting his own kind didn't sit right with him either, especially not now when their numbers had dwindled so dramatically in the past year.

As proud as Koga was, he knew when a battle wasn't appropriate. He relaxed his body, raising his hands in submission.

"It wasn't my intention to come off as threatening." he explained, looking up at Yozora to search her face for pardon. When he did that, however, he was met with a fist to the jaw, knocking his head to the side with great force. Koga spit out blood from his now busted lip, a growl forming deep in his throat.

"How dare you look upon her as if you're so familiar?" a large male wolf demon with heavily tanned skin, amber eyes and white hair kept in a high ponytail was the perpetrator in which Koga wished dearly to embed his claws into. Koga was about to snap, but then Yozora grabbed the male's wrist to stop him from landing another blow.

"That's enough, Mokuzai," she ordered, voice firm and assured. Mokuzai quickly submitted to her, hanging his head as he stepped away from the wolf prince. She turned her attention back to Koga.

"Did those jewel fragments give you too much vanity, or did that come with the title?" she asked Koga, a slight grin on her face as if she was acting light-hearted about the situation. Koga was speechless, never having been challenged like this before.

"Yozora, we should kill him and send his head back to the mountain tribe. That'll send a message to teach them they have no right acting like they own everything!" chided a young, hot-headed female with sandy-brown hair.

"That will only cause a war. Will you take the responsibility for our lost brothers and sisters, Suna?" she asked the young female. Suna flattened her ears in embarrassment for her outburst, bowing her head in submission. Koga was surprised at how much respect Yozora's pack had for her; his own wolves didn't even respond to criticism as well as that.

Yozora turned her gaze from her underling to Koga and he dared to look at her. The authority she carried herself was impressive. She was self-assured, but he could tell she didn't let it get to her head.

"No harm will come to you. As long as you can understand one thing." Yozora declared. Koga eyed her quietly, his only option being to follow along.

"And what's that?" he took the bait, letting her play him.

"We rule this side of the mountain. Any sign of activity from your tribe will be taken as a direct offense, and I will have no choice but to retaliate." Yozora explained. Her bold words made Koga's temperament run short, feeling outraged by her declaration.

"You can't just claim territory! There are valuable landmarks in this area that my brethren need access to. You can't take that away from them." Koga refused, easily detecting the tension sparking from the wolves around him. But no one spoke except for Yozora.

"You don't give us orders. We've resided here long before you showed up. There is no where else for us to go. If you do not agree to my terms then I'll be forced to kill you and I do not wish to end your life." Yozora replied evenly. The way she put her words made Koga feel like the bad guy. Forcing them to leave would be cruel on his part.

"Then join my tribe. We could use valuable hunters and fighters. You'd be welcome there." Koga offered, seeing the surprise in the other wolves.

"Thank you, but we don't need your help to survive. Besides, we know about the bear demons that plague the mountains. They don't come down this far often. As far as I'm concerned, your mountains are too dangerous." Yozora respectfully declined. Koga looked between her and her wolves, staying confident despite his disadvantage.

"From the looks of how skinny you all are, that tells me this part of the forest isn't as bountiful as you make it out to be." Koga expressed his doubts, causing some of the wolves to snarl defensively.

"Cut out his tongue!" Mokuzai howled, taking a step toward Koga. Yozora quickly extended an arm to stop her restless second-in-command, letting out a warning growl to silence her comrades. She shot a sharp glance at Koga, and he could detect impatience from her.

"Please...I do not wish to kill you." there was desperation in the beautiful wolf demoness' voice and it moved something inside Koga. He closed his eyes momentarily to think, opening them with new-found resolve.

"Alright. But the offer is still open. If you change your mind, you're welcome in my tribe." Koga backed down. Yozora bowed her head lightly in response.

"Thank you, Koga. I will send one of my wolves to escort you." she offered, but Koga simply grinned.

"I may have taken a beating, but I'm strong enough to see myself home." he declined her offer. Yozora didn't press.

"As you wish." she said simply, watching him for a few moments before turning away, her pack-mates following after her. Koga watched them leave, icy blue eyes shining as dawn peaked across the horizon. Koga wasn't aware he was here all night, feeling the weight of exhaustion kicking in now that the adrenaline was gone.

Koga set off to head back home, ignoring his heavy legs and aching muscles. He couldn't get Yozora out of his head. She was clearly a noble leader, which was odd for a pack of loners. By reputation, they were usually blood-thirsty, angry murderers with false justification. For the most part, the one called Mokuzai fit that description. But in spite of that, Yozora easily controlled their attitudes. And she didn't use force to do that, only her words and principle.

Koga knew she was trying to protect her pack by declining her offer, but she failed to realize that the only reason the bear demons were a problem was because of his so few numbers. If they joined forces, they would stand a better chance. Was it pride or poor judgement? Koga couldn't answer that, of course, but he felt an odd nag. He didn't want to leave it like that. He felt like his affair with her was unfinished. He wanted to help Yozora, and her pack members as well. He hadn't the slightest clue on how to do that, but he figured he could think after he got some rest.

Koga was greeted by Hibari and Hakkaku, who were both on guard duty together. Koga doubted their productivity, though. Hakkaku raced to Koga's side, Hibari following close behind.

"Koga! You're alive! I'm so relieved!" Hakkaku exclaimed, clinging to his close friend. Koga gasped in surprise, wedging the tearful wolf demon off of him.

"Hey! Of course I'm alive!" Koga grunted with a huff, crossing is arms as if he was offended. At the sound of Koga's voice and the scene Hakkaku was making, other wolves began crowding around.

"Koga!"

"I knew it wasn't true!"

"Where's Tsume?"

"We were so worried!"

Those were some of the words Koga was able to make out from the excited crowd he had gained. He looked to all of them, confusion clouding in his blue eyes.

"Where's Jonetsu?" he asked, coldly serious. Everyone fell silent, turning in unison to the leader's den. Just then, Jonetsu emerged from it, locking eyes with Koga with a jolt. It was obvious he did not expect the wolf prince to have survived the battle, taking up authority in his absence. Snarling, Koga took a step toward the frozen male.

Jonetsu growled back, standing his ground against the wolf prince. The other wolf demons watched in silence, a belly-churning tension pulsing through the air.

"Go, attack him!" Jonetsu's order echoed through the mighty ridge. Silence passed, and not a single soul moved. Frustrated and embarrassed, Jonetsu pointed a clawed finger towards Koga.

"I said, attack! How dare you disobey me?" he barked, getting nervous when the tribe remained still. Koga took a step toward Jonetsu with blazing eyes, returning the favour as he pointed in the traitor's direction.

"Go." Koga commanded. Like a switch being turned on, three wolves broke out into a run instantly, heading for Jonetsu with lolling tongues. Wide eyed, Jonetsu turned tail and made a run for it.

He didn't get very far, however, getting tackled and held down by three wolves who showed obvious distaste for his treachery. Jonetsu writhed on the ground to try and shake them off, but the wolves had their fangs driven deep into his flesh.

"Get off, dammit!" Jonetsu whined, gasping when he saw that Koga was only a tail's length away from him. Desperate, Jonetsu punched one of the wolves who was latched to his leg, causing it to whelp in pain. That was all Koga needed to see. Jonetsu was able to shake the other two off, breaking out in a run. In an instant, Koga was at his side, making Jonetsu's eyes widen in fear and surprise. With great force, Koga grabbed him by the head and slammed his face down into the hard mountain stone, creating a small crater.

"Thought you could take my place as leader, eh? You don't even have what it takes to lead a patrol, let alone a tribe." Koga seethed. Jonetsu grunted in pain, glaring up at Koga.

"Says the one who's making us all starve while sending our comrades to their deaths to fight an enemy we have no hope of defeating!" Jonetsu snapped. There was a crowd gathered around them at this point, and to Koga's astonishment, some of the onlookers murmured in agreement.

"It's tough for everybody," Koga replied pensively, staying quiet for a few moments as he got lost in his thoughts. He grew serious quickly, shoving Jonetsu harder into the ground.

"But this isn't about me or the pack. This is about you. Did you get this idea while you were running home with your tail between your legs, or were you planning this beforehand?" Koga asked, resulting in Jonetsu to divert his gaze nervously. Koga let out a fit of laughter, shocking the wolf demons around him.

"Now that I think about it, I could deem you a coward. But I never thought you were plain stupid." Koga sneered, grabbing Jonetsu by the hair roughly.

"N-no! Please don't kill me!" Jonetsu suddenly cried out. Koga almost felt sick from how pathetic this wolf demon was. They had shared a home, food and friends, and yet he showed such disloyalty and skepticism. Koga was disheartened. Is this what fear and hunger drove his race to?

"Fine. I'll let the bear demons do that for you, since you seem to think fighting our enemies is all in vain," Koga said, oddly calm.

"Show your face in my territory and I'll finish the job. Get out of my sight." Koga ordered with a snap to the ending, letting go of Jonetsu's head. The dark haired wolf demon stumbled to his feet, scurrying off past the waterfall and toward the forest. Koga watched him leave, letting out a soft sigh. What kind of leader was he if his own followers doubted his choices and capabilities? Koga tried to push the thought out of his head, but the feeling of shame still lingered. _What kind of leader was he...if he couldn't even have the woman he loved?_ Koga was snapped out of his thoughts by Ginta, who he was aware was talking.

"Koga? I said 'are you okay'?" Ginta repeated.

"Don't I look okay?" Koga replied, raising his head high and crossing his arms, the action causing his shoulder to sting immensely. He winced, looking down at his shoulder. Oh, right. He was wounded. Ginta looked at him with worry in his eyes, and Koga let out a small huff.

"I'll see a healer about it, don't worry." Koga said, putting Ginta's grievances at bay. Koga noticed there was still a crowd hanging around, and one look in their direction was enough to send them back to their posts.

"Hakkaku," Koga called, catching the spiky-haired demon's attention. Hakkaku broke away from Hibari after whispering something to her, heading over to his leader and friend.

"What is it, Koga?" Hakkaku asked, equal interest flashing in his and Ginta's eyes. Koga jerked his head to indicate he wanted them to follow, and they did so willingly. Koga led them to his den, ignoring the scent of Jonetsu all over his nest of furs. He sat down, feeling relief wash over him now that he could relax and rest. Ginta and Hakkaku took their places in front of him, watching him with expectant eyes.

"Tsume didn't make it. The scent we were tracking led us far east, to the wetlands. We encountered a group of serpent demons there," Koga began, gaining saddened looks from his two familiars. Tsume was a fine warrior, and it was a great loss.

"How did you make it out? N-not that I don't think you can handle yourself or anything..." Ginta started.

"It's just that the wetlands are forbidden for how dangerous it is...poor Tsume..." Hakkaku finished, looking down sadly. Koga nodded in agreement, choosing his next words carefully.

"I was saved by the leader of a marauder group of wolf demons. They're living near the wetlands." Koga explained. Ginta and Hakkaku gasped in unison, leaning into their intrigue.

"Marauders? Why would he save you? Do you think it's a trick?" Hakkaku asked. Koga shook his head is disagreement.

"First of all, it's a she. And I don't think so. We made a, uh, a compromise. Sort of." Koga said, scratching his cheek in a perplexed manner. Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged nervous glances, turning them on Koga.

"Are you gonna let them stay there?" Ginta asked, careful not to offend Koga's judgement.

"Well, for now. But I'm gonna try and get our packs to unite." Koga told them, looking just as puzzled as they did. He had no idea how he was going to make this work. He wasn't eactly charismatic.

"It would make us stronger...but Koga...if they're living on their own in invaded territory...do you think they're trustworthy?" Ginta asked, looking doubtful.

"Yeah, what if they agree and end up betraying us?" Hakkaku added. Koga had already thought about that, and he figured he could handle Yozora and Mokuzai at full strength if they tried anything.

"Then I'll just have to make a deal with them. Something that they would want." Koga decided, crossing his arms as he pondered a solution.

"What would that be?" Ginta asked, making Koga frown.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out." Koga replied condescendingly. He knew the only way this could work is if he went to the eastern border again. But he remembered Yozora's threat, and so he was torn. Would she even listen to what he had to say, or would she simply launch an attack? Koga wasn't so sure she was that unreasonable; she had given him a few chances during their meeting, after all. He didn't want to put his tribesmen in danger, but he also needed to reach out to potential allies.

Ginta and Hakkaku watched their leader as he thought in silence, perking themselves up when they detected the flash in Koga's expressive eyes.

"I know what to do. But I'm going on my own." Koga declared. The two delegates showed obvious distaste for the idea, not caring about stepping out of line. Koga might be their superior, but he was also their closest friend, having gone to hell and back together. They weren't about to let Koga get into something he couldn't handle, not without a fight.

"But Koga! That's reckless! And you'd be outnumbered if things go south!" Hakkaku protested.

"If I bring anyone with me, it will look like an invasion. I backed off with them thinking it's their land. They're going to get the wrong idea and throw their lives on the line to defend it. If it's just me, they'll know they have the advantage and I have a feeling they won't be as hostile." Koga explained his strategy. Ginta and Hakkaku stayed quiet, knowing he was right. However, that didn't mean they had to like it.

"When are you gonna go?" Ginta asked, sulking in his spot.

"In a few days. I think that's enough time to prepare, and for the tension to settle." Koga said, referring to the dispute that took place a little earlier on. Koga briefly wondered if he did the right thing exiling Jonetsu, but quickly dismissed the thought. His tribe didn't need to see any more bloodshed.

"I want you two to take someone with you and try hunting. But don't go past the river." Koga commanded. The pair nodded in response, moving to stand up.

"One more thing," Koga said, catching their attention.

"Ginta, find Renkon and bring him here. I've made a decision about something." Koga finished. Ginta nodded an 'OK' and hurried out to find the wolf demon who was named, returning several minutes later.

"You called for me?" Renkon said, voice kind and friendly. Renkon was a tall, slender boy with dark red hair tied back in a small ponyail and brown eyes. He wore brown furs like most of the Eastern tribe, as well as burgundy chest armor and anklets. He was the fastest runner in the tribe besides Koga, and often underwent errands that required distance.

"How do you feel about making a trip to our Northern brethren?" Koga asked him, sparking interest and confusion in the infamous duo, as well as Renkon.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all. But what's in the Northern tribe that you need?" Renkon asked politely.

"It _is_ the Northern tribe that I need. I want you to send word to the elders that I agree to be Ayame's intended, on the condition that they move here to the mountains." Koga informed, causing Ginta and Hakkaku to burst out in alarm.

"Koga...you know what this means, right? You'll never get a chance to be with anyone else." Ginta said in a soft voice, obviously upset for him. He knew Koga didn't feel anything for Ayame, and he could tell she wasn't his type. Koga was incredibly expressive and passionate when it came to mateship, so Ginta knew he would be deprived of that.

"This isn't about me or what I want. It's about keeping our tribe, our race, strong and formidable. We need the extra members." Koga said to Ginta, a glint of heaviness in his eyes. Koga turned to Renkon.

"Is this understood?" Koga asked the young wolf demon, recieving a determined nod. Koga returned the gesture, and Renkon excused himself to set off on his mission. Hakkaku opened his mouth and was about to speak, but Koga quickly cut him off.

"Shouldn't you two be off somewhere?" Koga pointed out. He knew they wanted to talk to him about his sacrifice. But he didn't want to. It was something he had to do, and they couldn't talk him out of it. It saddened him that this was the kind of life he would live, but he knew he would suffer more anguish with a struggling pack than a nagging mate. Ginta and Hakkaku hung their heads in defeat, heading out of Koga's den, leaving him in silence.

Koga laid down eagerly, glad he could finally rest his weary bones after the exhausting events that transpired over the last 24 hours. He fell into a deep sleep quickly, easing his mind of all his troubles. He dreamt of the comforting, familiar image of long, black locks he yearned to run his fingers through. The owner of the locks turned around to face him, and Koga felt shivers run through him when he gazed upon her chocolate-brown eyes. She laughed and called out his name, and although Koga desired so desperately to reach out and hold her, his arms wouldn't move. She turned her face from him, and Koga was painfully aware that her image was moving farther and farther away from him.

"Ka...gome.." Koga called out, his voice sounding slow and distorted. Koga tried to run after her, but the harder he tried, the farther she became. The bright sky that illuminated the scene became dark, almost as if it was closing in on itself.

"Kagome!" Koga called again, this time with more anguish. Suddenly, everything disappeared, except for the echo of his lost love's name.

Blackness followed by silence ensued, causing Koga to snap awake from his nightmare. He was aware he was sweating and frantic, cursing aloud as he rubbed his face aggressively. How many times did his mind have to torture him with the same dream? Drained and depressed, Koga forced himself to fall back asleep. He needed to recouperate for what was to come.

AN: So, this is my story of Koga's life after Naraku's defeat and Kagome's disappearance. It's pretty much going to be about Koga healing, and finding new love. I've always wanted to write a story involving my Inuyasha OC and Koga, and now I finally have the time. Thanks for reading!


	2. Disaster Is Not Far Behind

It had been exactly three days since Koga sent Renkon with the message to take Ayame as his mate, and he was still waiting on a reply. He was worried that Renkon didn't even make it there, but he assured himself otherwise. If he knew anything about Ayame at all, it would be that her delay was out of spite, probably because he didn't call for her sooner.

That wasn't a problem, though, because Koga decided it was time to preform the task he had planned a few days earlier; to convince Yozora and her pack to join his tribe. He knew it was a longshot, but he had to try. He left orders for Ginta and Hakkaku regarding patrols and hunting parties, trusting them fully to temporarily lead while he was gone.

Koga hiked along the familiar road he used often enough to hunt and wander whenever he needed to think. He passed by the distincive splinter woods where the aftermath of his fight with the bear demon took place. Deep slashes and uprooted trees marked this spot as a grim reminder that even though Naraku nor the sacred jewel existed any longer, disaster still befell all the lands. He diverted his gaze from the wreckage and to the mass that Koga defeated days before. He was surprised to see that it was nothing but bones, watching the gathered buzzards as they stripped what scraps were left. He briefly wondered what could have eaten it, grimacing at the thought. On second thought, he didn't want to know. He turned away, continuing toward his objective.

Koga recognized a pointed boulder from the last time he ventured out this far. He remembered that it carried the faint scent of a bear demon, that being the signal to cross though the thick foliage. Koga retraced his actions, cutting through the vegitation and beginning the long walk east.

Koga was amazed by all the unfamiliar scents and sounds here. It wasn't that far away from home, yet he never thought of exploring this part of the forest below his mountains. He guessed he never had time, being so busy being leader and spending so much time hunting down Naraku and chasing after Kagome. The air seemed richer somehow, almost as if it was completely untouched by any demon or human. Koga liked the serene feeling. The faint croaks, chirps, and dappling of sunlight through the leaves helped him feel at ease.

Koga let his legs carry him far, finally realizing he had come to the border Yozora spoke of. It wasn't hard to detect considering it was freshly scent-marked. Pushing his worries to the back of his mind, Koga ventured into the hostile terrain.

Koga's senses were honed to their maximum, staying alert to any sounds or scents nearby. He couldn't detect any sign of the marsh yet, and he hoped he didn't have to go that far to find the band of lone wolves. However, he did pick up something unsettling. He took a few more steps, kneeling next to a stalk of round leaves. Coating it was a fresh splash of crimson, a sight Koga knew all to well. It was wolf blood. Koga quickly stood, setting off at a quick pace to determine the cause of this. Surely this pack wasn't so barbaric that they would turn on each other, would they? Koga wasn't sure, but his curiosity and desire to protect his likeness drove him to the source.

Koga detected the scent of smoke, the pungent bitterness causing him to choke and cover his nose with his forearm. He didn't let that deter him, running swiftly through the dense woods that Koga could now see was aflame. The air was thick and dry, and the snapping and crackling of trees from all directions put Koga on edge. He couldn't rely on his sense of smell or hearing any longer and it made him frustrated.

Careful not to get scorched, Koga wandered through the burning forest. His eyes widened in dismay when he caught sight of several wolves and wolf demons, their bodies burnt and blackened. One wolf was still alive, whining in agony as it weakly clawed the ground with its front paws blindly. Koga went over to the struggling beast, feeling his heart clench as he placed a hand gently on its head. The wolf's eyes flashed open, staring up at Koga. The reflection of the intense flames flickered in its defeated brown eyes, using the last of its strength to push its head into Koga's hand. It's body slowly relaxed, eyes dulling like glass as death swept over it.

Koga gently set the beast down, stroking what fur it had left before standing to his feet. His eyes narrowed in anger, focussing his attention on the scene. There was no way this was a natrual occurance. This was done by something, someone. And Koga was going to find out what it was. It didn't matter to him that these wolf demons weren't loyal to him. Koga knew a ruthless attack when he saw one, and he believed these wolves did nothing to deserve the onslaught.

Bubbling with rage, Koga continued to scour for survivors, as well as the attacker. He only just managed to dodge a heap of falling timber, shielding his face from the heat as he lept away. He eyed the flaming mass, snapping his attention to the sound of movement behind him. Koga could tell it was a figure, but it was hard to identify them with the amount of branches and ash blanketing them.

Koga hurried over to get a closer inspection, eyes widening when he realized it was Yozora. She was unresponsive with half her body trapped under the heavy weight of a fallen oak. Koga checked to see if she was still breathing, relief washing over him as he detected a faint but steady pulse. He wiped the debris off of her face so she could breathe easier, the action seeming to rouse her. Yozora opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the ashes that had nestled into her eyelashes. She screwed up her face when she realized how painfully dry her throat felt from the smoke, going into a fit of coughing. Koga waited for her to stabilize, watching her with concern.

"Koga..." Yozora let out a ragged breath, her words making him draw near to hear her better. He was surprised when she suddenly placed a hand against his chest. She used what little strength she had to push him away from her. Koga stared at her in confusion.

"You shouldn't be here. Leave now...before it comes..." Yozora wheezed, eyes falling closed as her arms fell weakly onto the oak that was binding her to the forest ground. Koga furrowed his brows in determination, resuming his place and digging his claws into the tree.

"Not a chance. As if I'm gonna leave a comrade behind." Koga replied hoarsly, causing Yozora's eyes to snap open, watching him with obvious astonishment. Exhaling with effort, Koga attempted to roll the large chunk of tree off her small body. Koga managed to move it slightly, but he stopped as quickly as he started when Yozora let out a pained cry and began choking up blood.

Koga was at a loss on what to do. She clearly had significant damage done, and moving her or the weight trapping her could prove fatal. At the same time, he couldn't just leave her, as that would also kill her. She would just have to bear with the pain.

"Sorry about this." Koga croaked, using his brute strength to instead lift the old oak and chuck it away from them, gaining another yelp from the woman. He noted that the task of lifting a single tree would have been easy if he still had his jewel shards, hating how much weaker he was without them. He pushed the thought aside, rushing over to inspect the damage done to the demoness.

Koga could see that one of her legs was torn up with a splinter of bone potruding at the tibia. She also had spear-like needles embedded deep in her body, one in her shoulder and two in her gut. He knew these injuries weren't from an inatimate being like a tree. It was something far greater.

Koga knew he had to remove the protrusions, gently rolling her over to her side and recieving a small whine of protest. He saw that there was no exit wound, that fact alone making him feel agitated. He exhaled agressively, looking over to her scuffed face.

"I have to remove these. Don't fight it." Koga told her, unsure if she was even awake to hear him. He didn't blame her, her body was probably in shock from her injuries, the initial attack and the death of so many of her comrades. Koga enveloped a hand around the spike nestled inside her shoulder, using his other hand to hold down her chest in case she moved. With a swift tug, Koga seperated the invasive object from Yozora's body. Just like he suspected, the action made Yozora jolt in pain.

Koga held her down so she couldn't cause any damage to herself during her delirious fit. Koga waited for her to calm down, making quick work of removing the other two spikes with one movement. Yozora didn't react as strongly this time, probably because she was half conscious from the pain and blood loss. He knew she didnt have much time.

Koga's sharp eyes caught sight of more crackling wood falling above them, quickly slinking a strong arm underneath Yozora and shifting her onto his back. Koga moved out of the way right before it made contact with the ground in a deafening crash. Koga knew he had to get her out of here, otherwise the forest would end up engulfing them in a storm of flame and smoke. Koga carried Yozora with ease as he dodged falling branches here and there, trying to find a way out of the fire storm.

"Koga..." Yozora's laboured voice sounded in his ear, causing his ear to twitch slightly. He listened to her, but kept his attention on what was in front of him.

"Don't talk. You need to save your energy." Koga said before she could say anything. Koga could feel her body tense, presumably due to anger.

"It attacked us while we slept. The serpent...it breathes fire now. My wolves...they...I couldn't stop it from..." Yozora trailed off, too grief-stricken to continue. Koga understood, knowing what she was feeling all too well. He didn't need to hear anymore to find his cause. Whatever attacked them did so while they were helpless and defenseless. Koga vowed to see to it that he repaid the favour.

"There isn't anything anyone could have done." Koga tried to console her, not sure why he cared enough to do so.

Koga could see he was escaping the eye of the firestorm, looking behind him at the illuminated scene. A sudden shiver passed through him that made his fur stand on end, snapping his head forward just in time to see a wide-open mouth with huge barbed fangs only inches away.

Reacting quickly, Koga jumped into the air, kicking the top of it's snout with the back of his foot and sending it crashing to the ground. The sheer force kicked up dirt and dust, making it impossible to see anything. Koga quickly lept far away from the beast before it had a chance to recover. He found cover at a small cave shrowded in vegitation, laying Yozora there.

"Don't do anything to draw attention." Koga told her firmly. Yozora grabbed his arm with surprising force before he had a chance to leave.

"It was asking for you. Please, avenge my friends." Yozora said intensely, letting his arm go as she slipped into unconsciousness. Koga guessed she used up the last of her strength, but he couldn't worry about that right now. Her words struck him hard like a kick to the stomach. The serpent came here looking for him thinking that he was part of this pack. It killed everyone trying to get to him. It took dozens of innocent souls. All Koga saw was red.

The dust was beginning to settle, and Koga could make out the silhouette of the serpent staring right at him. Narrowing his eyes angrily, Koga took a steady pace toward it, ignoring the sickening twinge in his stomach. His instincts were screaming at him to flee, but for once he ignored them.

As the cloud of debris cleared, Koga recognized the serpent as the one he had encountered in the wetlands. However, it was different now. It was bigger than it was before, and it's formerly pale silver exterior now bore dark black stripes from head to tail. A crest of spikes decorated it's head and trailed down to it's tail, which was now tipped with a sabre. It's eyes were now bloodshot, and it gave off a demented vibe that was off-putting.

"You..." The creature breathed, sending shivers through Koga. What in the world happened to this demon in order for it to have undergone such a transformation?

"Came back for a beating, did you?" Koga taunted, faking his confidence. He only wanted to distract it from Yozora, unknowing of the fact the beast was more interested in Koga than the woman it half killed.

"The wolf killed my brothers..." It seethed, breathing raggedly from how angry it was.

"This one seeks revenge. This one had to become stronger, so this one devoured our brothers. Now this one is ready to devour the wolf." The crazed demon finished, hysterically lunging at Koga with wide open jaws. Koga dodged the attack, watching the creature take a mouthful of bark and leaves. Did he hear that right? This scaly cur devoured it's brothers in order to gain power? Koga felt sick.

"Not on your life!" Koga screeched, unleashing his Goraishi as he raced towards it. The serpent turned it's head slowly toward Koga, freezing there and letting Koga believe he had the advantage. All of a sudden, it disappeared. Koga stopped dead in his tracks, looking around frantically. Koga felt heat behind him, leaping into the air to dodge a spiral of fire that seemed to have come out of nowhere. When he landed, he felt a great force crash into his legs, causing him to trip and fall forward.

Koga moved his hands in front of him before he hit the ground, propelling himself into the air and twisting his body so he could land on his feet. Koga scanned the area though focussed, narrowed eyes, waiting. All was quiet, but Koga wasn't listening for sounds. He was sensing the air, feeling the vibrations. He felt a gust of air coming from his right, timing himself and side-stepping to move out of the path at the last moment. A rush of wind moved past him, whipping up his raven tresses. It was as he suspected. The serpent didn't disappear. It was camouflaged.

Snapping Koga out of his thoughts was a hard blow to the back, sending him flying forward. It seemed that perception wasn't enough to win this battle. Koga had to think of something else. He felt another force, jerking his body in mid-air to try and change the path and dodge whatever was to come. He grunted in pain when he felt the unprovoked sensation of something sharp slicing his arm, watching the spray of his blood fly through the air. Koga's eyes slowly widened, getting and idea. He knew how to end this fight.

Koga felt the next rush of wind, but this time he didn't move. He braced himself for the impact, letting the serpent land it's hit. Koga was surprised when he felt thick fangs sink into his shoulder, letting out a pained yelp as it re-pierced his previous, tender wound. He didn't expect it to attack there; it probably remembered from the last battle. Koga kicked the beast off of him before it had a chance to swallow him whole, falling to one knee as he held his gushing wound. He may have sustained an injury, but at least his plan worked. Blood coated the serpent's mouth, making it's camouflage ability useless.

The serpent, however, noticed this, turning away and attempting to flee. Koga quickly reacted despite his state, grabbing a sharp piece of log and driving it into the serpent's tail, pinning it there. The creature let out an angry screech, whipping it's head around and charging for Koga. Koga charged right back, lightning surging around his Goraishi from sheer power. He dodged the Serpent's bite by sliding underneath it, and slicing open it's belly from the speed and force had had built up. He rolled out from underneath it before it collapsed ontop of him, watching the two pieces of the serpent fall apart with an earth-shuddering crash.

Koga knew the serpent was dead, and revenge was sweet. He looked up towards the sky when he felt a trickle of water, unable to help but grin slightly as more rain droplets fell. Soon, the forest floor was drumming with rain, and it was oddly calming. He was glad he didn't have to worry about the fire destroying anything else.

Koga turned toward the small bramble cave he had left Yozora at, his body heavy from exhaustion and pain. He saw that she was still there, collapsing beside her in the tiny cave. He didn't care how crammed the cave was, or that their bodies were pressed together. He was too tired, and couldn't make the trip back home. Yozora would just have to hold on until morning. With that, he let his eyes fall closed and fell asleep instantly.

Thin beams of sunlight filtered in through the thick bramble sheet that was blanketing the two wolf demons from the outside world. Koga's bright blue eyes fluttered open, feeling disoriented as he looked around the cramped cave but couldn't quite register what he was looking at. After a few moments, it came to him. The fire, the dead wolves, the serpent. Yozora.

Koga blinked when he looked down at the woman he was nestled against, a bright red blush tinting his cheeks. He raked his eyes down her figure, unable to help but make a mental note of how attractive she was. Clearing his head of his thoughts, he leaned over to look at her face, becoming entranced by her slumbering beauty. He was equally relieved and impressed that she was still alive, but she took more of a beating than he did so he understood why she was still unconscious.

Koga examined the state of her wounds. The stab wounds she bore had closed and seemed to already be healing. He guessed the soft moss she was laying on had soaked up her blood and helped it to clot and close. However, her leg would have to be set, otherwise she would never be able to walk again. He didn't need to have knowledge in healing to know that. He gently brushed at her furs as he tried to get a better look, that being what it took to cause Yozora to jolt awake. She sat up quickly, but since th cave was so small, she ended up hitting her head on the ceiling of the cave. Yozora let out a startled yelp, holding her forehead in pain. Koga couldn't control himself, letting out a snort of laughter.

"Don't worry, it's just me." he told her, offering a friendly smile. Yozora was tense from pain, laying back down as she gripped her wounded stomach. Koga watched her as she stared up at the roof of the cave in silence, letting her keep to her thoughts. His eyes flashed slightly with interest when she turned her head to lock her gaze with his.

"You killed it?" she asked quiety, causing Koga to simply nod. Yozora watched him for a few moments before diverting her gaze so he couldn't see the emotion in her eyes, but Koga caught it easily. Yozora propped herself up on her elbows in order to look down at her body. She tried to move her broken leg, wincing in pain the instant it lifted off the ground. Koga waited for her to get used to the situation.

"Your wounds are pretty bad. You should come with me to the mountains, we have healers there." Koga said, offering a hand so he could carry her out of their temporary residence. Yozora shook her head, beginning to shuffle herself out of the enclosed space without putting any weight on her bad leg.

"I can't leave my wolves." she said as she worked her way out. Koga stared at her, unable to help but feel concerned. Didn't she know they were all killed? He wasn't sure of what to say. Being around Kagome had taught him how to be sensitive, even if it was to a small degree.

"Yozora...they're gone." Koga said quietly, but she didn't seem to be listening to him. Koga followed her out, eyeing her as she attempted to stand. Yozora winced in pain the second her bad leg touched the ground, losing her balance and falling forward. Koga quickly grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Yozora pushed his hands off her waist, causing Koga to jerk back in confusion.

"I don't need your help." she snapped, struggling to pull herself onto all fours. She began to drag herself in the direction of the charred forest. Koga felt an array of emotions from admiration and frustration. It was noble of her to want to save her pack, but it was also foolish to wander around in her condition. He walked infront of her, kneeling to block her path and become level with her.

"I won't stop you from going back. But at least let me carry you. If anyone is still alive, they won't be by the time you get there in your condition." Koga reasoned, shocking even himself. Yozora stared at him, her dark blue eyes blazing. After a few moments, she calmed down, nodding silently. Koga took that as an invitation to offer his strong back to her. Yozora climbed on without a word, and Koga lifted her with ease, starting off toward the destroyed woodland.

Koga walked at a steady pace, looking around at the blackened wasteland that was once lush with vibrancy and life. The thought made Koga angry, feeling like something precious was stolen. The only sound in their current radius was that of the crunching of dry leaves and twigs underneath Koga's feet. The silence was eerie and made Koga's fur stand on edge.

As he walked deeper through the ash-blanketed forest, a sharper scent hit his nose that made his stomach churn uncomfortably. He looked onward, squinting his eyes at a heap on the ground a few metres ahead. As he neared, he felt his chest tighten when he realized it was a girl, her entire body burnt black. He attempted to turn away so Yozora couldn't see, but he wasn't quick enough.

"S...Suna!" Yozora screeched, jerking herself off of Koga's back with great force. She dragged herself over to her comrade's charred body, visibly trembling as she mourned for her deceased friend. Koga had to look away because the sight was reminding him of all the times he mourned for lost comrades, but his heart went out to her. Koga heard the sound of footsteps, instantly going on the defensive. He stayed close to Yozora defensively, waiting for whoever was near to show their face. He couldn't scent anything because of the thick smog that lingered in the air. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Ginta leading a small patrol, their eyes meeting with equal thoughts.

"Koga! We finally found you!" Ginta exclaimed, running over to him, the others following close behind. Koga met him half-way.

"What are you doing here?" Koga asked, feeling uplifted and relieved to see familiar faces.

"We saw the smoke in the direction you left in. So I gathered a small pack to come find you." Ginta explained. Koga rested a firm hand on his friend's shoulder in a gesture of appreciation, nodding approvingly. He could see the uneasiness in his Beta's eyes, understanding quite easily why he was on-edge. It was hard not to be, being surrounded by death and decay.

Ginta blinked when he noticed Yozora, looking back at Koga.

"Who's that?" Ginta asked in a hushed voice, causing Koga to look behind him and over to the woman who looked like a heap of black furs from the way she was crouched down.

"The Alpha." Koga said simply, walking back over to her. She spoke before he had a chance to, silencing him.

"You should head home with your pack." she said in a pensive tone, keeping her eyes down. Koga narrowed his eyes at her, feeling impatient.

"And leave you here for the crows? You're mourning, I get that. That doesn't mean you have to throw your life away!" Koga snapped. Yozora tensed slightly but didn't flinch. Koga felt bad for yelling, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't just fling her over his shoulder and take her home against her will. That wasn't his way anymore.

"I..." Yozora began, suddenly snapping her head up and staring at the trees. Koga heard it too, a faint noise. He waited for it to sound again, hearing it more clearly once it did.

"Yozora!" a voice not too far off called, causing Yozora to gasp.

"Mokuzai!" she called back desperately. The distant sound of rustling leaves was heard, growing louder by the second. Mokuzai, two wolf demons and three wolves came to a hault at higher ground, looking down at the unfamiliar wolf demons below. He bore his fangs, leading the small pack down the hill to challenge the intruders. While his and Koga's wolves howled and intercepted each other, Mokuzai ran past Koga and right towards Yozora. He fell to his knees, scooping Yozora up in an embrace.

Koga watched the display, eyes widening slightly as he felt a small pang of disappointment he didn't quite understand. Ah, so it was like that, huh. He quickly pushed the thought away. What did he have to be jealous about? He didn't want this woman. Clearing his head, he turned his attention on the fight that was about to break out.

"I'm so happy you're alive." Mokuzai breathed with his head buried in her shoulder. It was an interesting display, since he was almost twice her size, and easily taller than Koga.

"And I, you. How did you escape? Where did you go?" Yozora asked him, burrying herself in his thick furs comfortingly. Mokuzai was about to respond, but Koga beat him to it.

"Hey! Control your wolves!" Koga snapped, causing Mokuzai to snarl and look to Yozora for answers. She nodded lightly.

"He saved my life. I would have died if he didn't find me when he did. And he killed the serpent that terrorized our brothers and sisters." she explained. Mokuzai's eyes went wide at this information, shooting a hostile glance at Koga. He slowly relaxed, raising an arm to signal to his pack to settle down. He unwrapped his arms from Yozora's body, walking over to stand next to Koga. Koga twitched one eyebrow, not fond of having to look up at this wolf demon.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if-" Mokuzai began, but Koga cut him off.

"Save it. I didn't do it for you," Koga scoffed, crossing his arms. Mokuzai stared down at him through narrowed eyes, obviously annoyed he was interrupted.

"You lot have no where else to go. My offer still stands. We have food, shelter, and we can heal your wounded. You can stay here and die, or come with me and survive."

Mokuzai was outraged, standing toe-to-toe with Koga.

"Who are you to give us orders like that?" Mokuzai snarled in Koga's face. Koga simply glared back, not intimidated.

"I accept your offer." Yozora's voice cut in, causing the two brute men to turn their heads in unison and stare at her.

"What?!" Mokuzai gasped, stunned.

"If I had not sent Koga away, we would have been safe in the mountains, and all our friends would still be alive. I will not make that mistake again." Yozora explained, causing Mokuzai to hang his head in submission. Koga stared at her, moved by her reasoning. She must be blaming herself for what happened. Koga knew the feeling.

"Let's get something clear first," Koga began, catching everyone's attention.

"Although I'm offering you hospitality, don't think for one second that I'll let you try anything funny. Touch any of my wolves and you'll wish the serpent got to you." he said rather harshly, gaining some growls in response, including Yozora. He knew he needed to set boundaries and make it clear he was serious.

"Understood." Yozora replied silently staring up at Koga evenly. She looked tired and her eyes had less fire than when he had first met her, but he didn't blame her for it. She must be feeling devastated. He was impressed at how well she was holding it together in front of her pack-mates.

Koga held her gaze before nodding, signaling to Ginta and Hakkaku that they were leaving. Mokuzai knelt to pick up Yozora to carry her, being surprisingly gentle despite his large size. He hushed the complaintive whines from the distrusting wolves, following Koga's lead to the mountains.


	3. A Second Chance

CHAPTER 3: A SECOND CHANCE

The journey to the mountains was long and exhausting with an awkward silence. Koga did not like Mokuzai, nor did Mokuzai like him, and Yozora was crippled from pain and shock. Despite appearing relatively fine earlier, her condition seemed to be worsening and that was cause for concern. Coming up to the entrance of the camp, Koga was met with countless skeptical glances, raising obvious curiosity for the outsiders. The air was thick with uneasiness, and all the attention was causing the rogue wolves to stand on edge. Koga didn't like the tension; there was already too much of it as is.

"These wolves were attacked and came to us for aid. You will treat them as your own kin and share what food you have." Koga's firm voice stretched far beyond the waterfall, leaving an echo. The wolves of the eastern tribe backed off, trusting in their leader's judgement. Koga caught Mokuzai's eye, beckoning with his head to follow him. Koga led the rogue wolves to a large den in the west side of the camp where some injured wolves lay resting on beds of pelts. There were a handful of healers, young and old, rushing about and tending to the wounded. Koga walked over to the oldest healer, a small and frail old female with long white hair that swept across the floor in a single braid. Koga knelt next to her as she brewed a concoction of sorts.

"Yanagi," Koga began, but the wise wolf cut him off.

"Bring the female here, child." she croaked softly, obviously referring to Yozora. Mokuzai hesitated, but upon looking down at his leader's battered body, he complied. The large wolf demon laid Yozora down on a bed of furs next to the experienced healer, watching with worry. Yozora wheezed in agony, her breathing laboured as sweat beaded on her paling skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Mokuzai asked in a ragged voice. Yanagi added a dried root to the small clay pot before taking it off the heat.

"Poison." Yanagi said simply, causing Mokuzai, and Koga, to frown. Of course, how did he not realize? If the serpent could create miasma, then certainly it could also inject poison. Koga watched as she dabbed a cloth into the substance she was brewing, bringing it to the wound on her stomach. The contact caused the young female to cry out almost immediately, the tension in the room thickening in a matter of seconds.

"You're hurting her!" Mokuzai snapped, causing Koga to snarl defensively.

"She'll die otherwise! Calm down!" Koga lashed back, glaring at the skeptical rogue. Mokuzai was about to strike Koga, but Yozora placed a hand over his weakly.

"I'm okay." she reassured, offering a small smile. Mokuzai seemed to calm down slightly, turning his attention back to her wounds. Yanagi continued to dab at the swollen gashes, the substance leaving a thick, translucent goo that seemed to settle in and around the injuries. Yozora clenched her jaw to avoid crying, but small whimpers slipped out here and there.

"This will counteract the poison that is eating away at her flesh. I will also make a medicine for her to drink, to expel what poison has gotten inside her system." Yanagi explained. Koga never ceased to be amazed by her expertise. Yanagi turned her attention to Yozora's broken leg, knowing it had to be set.

"You two. Be useful and find sturdy branches." she directed two of Yozora's wolves, causing them to blink nervously and head out on their task. When they came back, she proceeded.

"This will be very painful." Yanagi warned, causing Yozora to nod tiredly. Yanagi took hold of the girl's splintered leg, ordering Koga and Mokuzai to hold her down before she began forcing the bones back into place. Yozora let out a peircing scream, unable to hold them back. Yanagi finished by soaking the lesions in the thick substance she made, wrapping it in bandages, then reinforcing it with the two sturdy sticks the wolves had retrieved. Yozora's yowls and cries died down and she suddenly went limp, causing panic to rise within Koga.

"She passed out. You needn't worry. She will stay in critical care with me. She will live, but only under my supervision." Yanagi said, moving to clean up. Koga watched Mokuzai carefully - he wasn't quite sure if he could trust him nor his temperament. Mokuzai didn't look happy, but he didn't protest. Perhaps he finally understood what was at stake.

"If you lot are going to stay here, you ought to learn our ways." Ginta spoke up, having been watching from the den entrance. Mokuzai shot Ginta a hostile glance, getting to his feet.

"What makes you think we're staying for good?" he growled, causing his wolves to get riled up. Koga let out an irritated sigh.

"You're staying here now, and that's what matters. Since you're sharing our space, food and water, you're going to pick up the slack where it's needed." Koga said in a firm voice. Mokuzai seemed to get angrier by the second, testing Koga's patience.

"Or, I can throw you and your leader out. I doubt she'd last very long out there." Koga growled. He knew that was harsh, but it seemed to be the only thing that worked on Mokuzai. The bulky wolf demon hissed angrily, but he didn't protest.

"I don't take orders from you. But I'll do it for her." Mokuzai said in a low voice, turning his gaze from Koga to Ginta.

"Tell me what needs to be done." he finished. Koga nodded to Ginta to proceed, and the rogue wolves followed him out to begin their duties. Koga let out a sigh, turning his attention to Yanagi.

"Thank you, elder." he said calmly, showing his utmost respect for her. Yanagi reached as high as she could to touch Koga on the cheek gently, causing him to blink down at her.

"I can tell this one is a strong and noble leader. Perhaps you can learn a thing or two from her." she said, shocking him. Was she questioning his abilities? His weariness was obvious by his expression.

"Relax. I'm merely saying that while you are a strong demon, you lack what it takes to be a leader. This is why you doubt yourself. I know this, I see it in your eyes. But I believe you can find the right path with the right guidance. And I believe that guidance is that woman." Yanagi finished, causing Koga to stare at her in bewilderment. He trusted his healer's judgement, but it was hard to hear that he lacked certain skills.

"Thank you for your words." Koga said quietly, dipping his head to excuse himself. He glanced briefly at the slumbering Yozora before taking his leave, heading to the center of camp to get some patrols out.

It had been three days since Koga took in the rogue wolves, and surprisingly enough, they were settling in quite well. Mokuzai did an excellent job with patrols, being able to detect the slightest disturbances when it took more seasoned warriors a more thorough search. Koga supposed it was from living in such harsh conditions and constantly having to keep one eye open at all times. He hated to admit it, but Mokuzai was a wolf demon to be admired. More so for his skills than his attitude, however. The other wolves that were taken in had already made friends and were giving Koga less and less of a hard time. He knew they had potential; they just needed a chance.

Renkon had returned with word from the Northern Tribe. Since mating wolves from different packs was more of a political affair than a personal one, the elders of the Northern Tribe had conducted a council meeting to discuss Koga's terms. They agreed, but not until Koga was able to rid the mountain of the Bear Demons who were plaguing it. Koga understood their concern; if it were him, he would want to make sure the threat was gone before any promises were made.

Koga found himself visiting the infirmary at least twice a day to check up on Yozora. There was something about her, and what Yanagi said that drove his interest in the young woman. Despite her initial cold demeneur, Koga found that although she was quiet, she was also kind and had a lot of spirit. He admired her for this especially because although she had suffered so much loss, she did her best to suppress her heartache. He didn't press on the matter; it was important to move forward. The lacerations she suffered had healed over, and bone was no longer visible from her leg. However, Yanagi advised that she should keep weight off it for another week just to be safe.

"How do you feel?" Koga asked as he walked into the den, gaining a small smile from Yozora.

"Hurts a little. But it's no big deal." she replied, watching as he sat down next to her.

"With that attitude you'll become crippled." he joked, causing her grin, obviously finding him amusing. Koga didn't know why he felt so delighted to make her smile, but it felt natural. Koga couldn't deny it, his heart was still wounded since the day he left Kagome, even more so when he heard about her disappearance. He didn't know what his feelings for Yozora were, but he decided to let his instincts guide him; they've never done him wrong before.

"Koga, I want to thank you." Yozora said then, snapping Koga out of his daze. He looked down at her, noticing her eyes had turned troubled during his trailing thoughts.

"What for?" he asked simply, feeling concerned for how she was feeling.

"Well, for starters, for giving my pack refuge and care after we accused you of being an unworthy leader. I can see now that I was wrong, we were just too proud to ask for help. I was too proud." Yozora confessed, catching Koga off guard. He watched her with a pained expression, unsure as to why he was so moved by her words.

"You don't have to thank me for that..." Koga breathed, wanting so badly to grab her hands to console her, a habit that he had developed.

"But even though I am grateful, I can't help but feel ashamed that I couldn't protect my own, and angry that you were the one to avenge the deaths of my comrades. I feel robbed of the satisfaction of killing the serpent. I can't help but feel this way, even though I know I was in no condition to fight. You saved my life and I'm grateful for that, but every time I look at you, I'm haunted by what I failed to do as an honourable leader." Yozora finished, looking distant and pained. Koga stared at her with slightly widened eyes, not expecting any of what she had said. Her words hurt, but he understood. He looked down at the ground, matching her distant expression.

"Have you ever heard of the name 'Naraku'?" he asked suddenly, gaining a startled look from Yozora.

"Of course I have...he's the reason we were forced to live the way we did. He attacked our tribe in the West and we went into hiding." Yozora replied with a sour face. Koga felt instant anger. So, her tribe was also targeted by Naraku. He couldn't help but feel responsible; he was the one Naraku was searching for, after all.

"I see. He slaughtered most of my comrades, and I swore an oath to kill him with my own claws. I spent a long time chasing him down, but I failed each time. I didn't give up, because I, too, was haunted by my fallen brothers. I worked hard, pushed past my limits, and even acquired our ancestors heirloom, the Goraishi. I thought that I finally had a chance at taking down Naraku, but then my jewel shards were stolen. I wanted to keep going, but I knew it would be useless and I'd just end up getting in the way. To this day, it haunts me every night. Even though Naraku was killed, I still feel guilty for not being the one to avenge my comrades." he explained, eyes closed as he reminisced about the journey he had some years ago. He shocked himself. He never told anybody about his feelings regarding Naraku, not even Ginta or Hakkaku. He dared to open his eyes to look at her, and was met with an almost equal amount of distress as he was feeling.

"I suppose that, as leaders, we have no choice but to feel responsible for our failures, even if they are out of our control." Yozora said quietly, reaching across to lay her hand gently atop Koga's. He appreciated the simple gesture, suddenly grasping her hand and holding it tight, which caused her to gasp and tense slightly.

"Listen, Yozora. I didn't kill the serpent to best you at being a leader, or to prove anything. It was after me, but it thought I was part of your pack. The bastard would have killed every living thing in its path until it found me, including you. I didn't want you to die. I can't stand to see any more wolves die." Koga told her almost desperately, anguish pooling in his bright blue orbs. Yozora relaxed from the initial contact, squeezing his hand back comfortingly.

"You're a good man, Koga." Yozora said softly before retracting her hand back to place in her lap. Koga could detect that she was beginning to expel her negative feelings, and he felt happy that he was able to help in some way. He was never really good with words, but her burdens were the same as his, so he understood on a personal level. He nodded slowly in response, watching the stone ground in silence.

"Well," Koga began as he got to his feet. Yozora looked up at him blankly.

"I gotta get going. Lots of work to go around." he said simply, offering a small grin, causing Yozora to nod in understanding. With that, Koga made his leave, clearing his mind to concentrate on his duties.

One week had passed and Koga's spirits were brightening. The tribe hadn't experienced a death since Koga came back with the rogue wolves, and they managed to locate a nesting area for female bear demons and their cubs, to which they exterminated. It may have seemed cruel to some, but if they wanted to drive the bear demons away, they had to cut them off at the source. Koga was also delighted to hear that one of the tribe's females was pregnant, and he was sure that more pups would be on their way. When one mated pair got riled up, it acted as a sort of signal to rouse others to mate. That's how Koga knew it was the start of mating season. This indication only made him more determined to keep his tribe safe.

"What are you waiting for, Hakkaku? I'm sure Hibari is waiting for you to make a move." Ginta teased while wearing a huge grin, causing the spiky-haired male to blush brightly.

"S-shut up! That's none of your business." Hakkaku grumbled,crossing his arms in embarrassment and looking away. Koga couldn't help but laugh himself, leaning back on his hands as he enjoyed the sunlight. He tried to enjoy it as much as he could these days since the cold season would be upon them in a matter of a few months.

"Don't push yourself," Koga heard Mokuzai's voice a few meters off, turning his head to see Yozora walking out of the healer's den with support from the brute of a man. Koga excused himself to walk over, unable to hide his joy.

"Finally on your toes, I see." Koga greeted, placing his hands on his hips when he reached the two. Yozora beamed a smile, looking down at her leg.

"Yanagi told me it was okay." she told the wolf prince while testing weight on her treated leg, letting out the breath she was holding when no pain came. She was so thankful; one of her greatest fears was not being able to run again.

"I'm fully healed. Koga, what's my first job?" Yozora asked suddenly, causing an equal reaction in Koga and Mokuzai.

"Eh?!" The two males enunciated in unison.

"But you only just-" Koga began, to which Mokuzai cut him off.

"Yozora! You're Alpha, don't soil your hands doing jobs for him!" Mokuzai exclaimed with unmasked distaste, causing a warning growl to rumble deep in Koga's chest. Mokuzai may have been obedient in doing his jobs and doing them well, but Koga was growing tired of his sharp tongue.

"Look around, Mokuzai!" Yozora suddenly snapped, causing every wolf nearby to stop and stare at them in silence. Mokuzai was especially taken aback, never having seen her this serious before.

"Alpha? Of what? Where is our camp? Where is our tribe? Everything is gone! But we survived, and now we got a second chance. We can make our race great again, so quit screwing around! From this point forth, all I am to you is pack and nothing else. Do you understand?" Yozora finished, leaving Mokuzai at a loss for words. Koga stared at her wide eyed, intrigued by her outburst. What she did took a lot of courage and strength, both of which Koga didn't think he had if he ever had to step down as leader.

"Yozora...I...I was just trying to..." Mokuzai muttered helplessly, staring at the small female with desperation. Yozora drew her gaze away from him and rested it on Koga.

"I know you haven't punished him because of me. But if he continues to be an arrogant fool, then please, don't hold back." Yozora said in a surprisingly calm voice, causing Koga to nod slowly. Only then did he realize they were the center of attention, making a motion with his head that snapped everyone back to what they were doing.

"Yozora, I'm sorry." Mokuzai said, looking pained. Yozora didn't look at him, and Koga felt uneasy by the tension between them.

"Isn't there something you're supposed to be doing?" she asked him, causing the large male to flinch despite the fact she spoke softly. He didn't say anything further, turning around heavily to busy himself with something. Koga couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. That must have been painful and embarrassing, but at the same time, he deserved it.

"Are you sure you're fit enough?" Koga asked her, concerned.

"Yes, I feel fine." Yozora assured, causing Koga to nod and beckoned for her to follow him, to which she complied.

"I'm organizing a patrol. A marker was found by the north side of the river, and I think that might be where the bear demons are living. You're gonna accompany me and my best wolves." Koga told her, resolve flashing in his eyes.

"As you wish." Yozora replied simply with a curt nod. Koga expected her to ask questions, so he was slightly confused, but he pushed the thought away. He rallied Ginta and Hakkaku first; there was no way he could do this without them. He then called upon three other tribesmen. The first was Maruishi, a barrel-shaped male with three braided rows of hair atop his head and bore a deep scar across his left eye that left him blind, sporting black fur and black armor. The second was known as Tokkan, a seasoned yet beautiful female with dark brown hair who wore white fur and blue armor to match her eyes. Yozora was shocked to see that she was actually pregnant, unsure as to why Koga would choose to bring her. The last was Hoshitaba, a male with dark skin and wavy silver hair who wore dark brown fur and grey armor. Yozora greeted them all respectfully, heading out with the group and into the forest.

Koga led the pack with Yozora by his side and Ginta and Hakkaku not too far behind, while Tokkan, Hoshitaba and Maruishi brought up the rear. The forest was quiet besides the sound of their footsteps, and the occasional scurrying animal. The seven were all on full alert, knowing all too well the consequence of letting your guard down when danger was lurking. Yozora was new to the particular dangers in this part of the forest, but she had her own experiences to know the importance of paying attention.

Koga had told Yozora beforehand that he wanted her to stay close to him, but he didn't tell her the reason. He wanted to test her abilities, but just in case he overestimated her, if she was near him then he could get her out of any potential danger she couldn't handle. He figured that she was powerful considering the sole fact she was a former Alpha, but he wanted to be prepared. Oddly enough, he thought more about the safety of his comrades than himself.

The closer they got to the river, the more potent the scent of bear became. Koga grimaced slightly at the scent, not so much that it was distasteful, but he associated it with negative memories. And the closer they got, the heavier Koga's stomach felt, his instincts screaming danger at him. He stretched out his arm to signal his pack to halt once they reached the small body of water, taking the time to survey the area. Nothing seemed to be out of place since the last time he was here, but something felt wrong. He knelt to scoop a handful of dirt, inspecting it thoroughly.

"Do you suspect something, Koga?" Tokkan asked as she walked up ad kelt beside him.

"I'm not sure. I can't quite place it, but something doesn't feel right." Koga told her as he looked around through narrowed eyes.

"Allow me to go on ahead. If I sense anything, I will report back right away." Tokkan offered. She was the best tracker the wolf demon tribe had ever seen, having the unique ability to stay light and fast on her toes without detection.

"You know I don't want you over exerting yourself." Koga warned, watching her with concern. He couldn't help but be protective of her. Not only was she a loyal and honourable warrior, she was also grieving the loss of her mate, who was killed a few months back from a rockfall accident. Tokkan laughed softly.

"I am pregnant, not crippled. You brought me along because my abilities are useful to you, right? So let me help. I can do it." she assured him. Koga was silent for a few moments.

"Fine, but take Hoshitaba with you. If you find the enemy, do not engage. Leave the area right away. Understood?" Koga instructed sternly. At the mention of his name, Hoshitaba stood beside Tokkan to await further orders.

"Understood." Tokkan said with a nod, disappearing with Hoshitaba a few moments later with a mighty leap to the other side of the river.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe!" Hoshitaba called from the other side before the pair left to inspect the other side of the river. Koga let out a heavy breath, wondering if he made the right decision.

"What will you have us do?" Hakkaku asked, keen to help out.

"I want you and Ginta to head up this side of the river to-" Koga began, but was cut off by the sound of crashing trees, widening his stance as the earth began to rumble. Three huge bear demons skidded to a halt in front of the wolf demons, coming from the direction that they had came and thus blocking off the exit. Koga snarled aggressively when a sick realization came over him. The bear demons were waiting for them to separate; this was an ambush.

"Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe...how kind of you to save us the trouble of finding you." one of the bear demons jeered in a deep, menacing voice. Koga narrowed his eyes at them, placing himself between the intruders and his comrades.

"What are you blabbering about? You're all going to be dead now that you've crossed paths with me." Koga growled, not bothering to waste any time as he suddenly lunged at the demon who spoke. This bear demon was a lot faster than the others he fought in the past, easily dodging Koga's attack and leaving Ginta, Hakkaku, Maruishi and Yozora wide open.

"I care not for your claims. You, as well as your tribe, will pay for attacking our nursing grounds." the bear demon growled, causing panic to arise within Koga, looking across the river to where they parted with Tokkan and Hoshitaba.

"That's right, wolf scum. Your friends are being ripped to shreds as we speak. We will make sure the female dies slowly." the bear demon sneered.

"Hakkaku! Ginta! Go to them, now!" Koga barked urgently. The bear demons didn't give the two Betas a chance to act as one of the massive beasts successfully hooked Hakkaku under his arm, sending him crashing into a large tree.

"Hakkaku!" Koga called as he tried to run over to his comrade, only to be intercepted by another other massive animal.

The same bear demon aimed for Ginta next, but Maruishi caught the beast's paw, using his sheer strength to flip it onto its back. The impact left a large crater and dust rose into the air, shrouding them in a cloud of sand. Once the dust cleared, another bear demon struck Maruishi on his blind side, sending him crashing into the earth. Snarling, Ginta faced one of the bear demons, rage boiling inside of him. So furious, however, that he wasn't paying attention to the bear demon Maruishi took down. It had recovered, and was coming up behind Ginta.

"Ginta! Behind you!" Koga yowled, desperately hoping he wouldn't have to bury his best friend. Koga lunged forward with great speed as the Goraishi began to cloak his hand. He pushed Ginta out of the way and drove the claws into the bear demon's stomach, tearing right through its body in one swift motion. Koga turned to face the other two, flexing his claws at them threateningly.

"How dare you! We'll kill you all!" one of the two roared, turning its attention to Yozora, who had gone over to help Hakkaku. It got on all fours, running toward the pair with great speed. Koga cursed under his breath, running after it. While he was fast, the bear demon had a starting advantage, as well as rage flowing through its veins. This caused it to not even flinch as Koga slashed its back once he caught up. Shit! The creature was a few wolf tail-lengths away from the two wolf demons, and the sick realization hit him that he wouldn't reach them in time. He stared ahead wide-eyed with dismay, cursing himself for not being stronger.

Koga's face twisted with shock and confusion when the bear demon suddenly stopped dead in its tracks, falling lifelessly to one side with an earth-shuddering thud. Koga wasn't staring at the bear, however. It was Yozora that left him in bewilderment. She stood protectively in front of Hakkaku, holding a halberd that was taller than she at her side. He recognized the regal weapon from ancient runes; if his Goraishi was the heirloom to a worthy prince, then that halberd was the equivalent for a princess. It was known as Oshikakusu, or the fang of concealment. It had the ability to conceal the demonic aura of its master, as well as absorb it to make itself stronger. Koga was gobsmacked, but he wasn't alone. The other wolf demons were staring at her with curiosity. This woman...is royalty? He had so many questions.

"Hakkaku is injured. Can you take him?" Yozora asked, snapping Koga out of his thoughts. He nodded slightly, blinking in shock when she suddenly leapt through the air in the direction of Tokkan and Hoshitaba.

"Hey! What are you doing? You don't know what's out there!" he called as he dodged a strike from the last rampaging bear demon with Hakkaku on his shoulder.

Yozora didn't answer, quickly disappearing into the thicket. Koga cursed aloud, handing Hakkaku over to Ginta. He stood tall and proud, pounding his fists together with determination.

"Maruishi, let's waste this vermin." Koga growled to his comrade as he stood beside him.

"Couldn't agree more." Maruishi said, voice rumbling. The two split from each other in opposite directions, running to both sides of the bear demon to confuse it. It decided to lunge for Koga since he was the smaller of the two. While it misjudged which target was weaker, Maruishi was strong enough to land a punch hard enough to break its spine, killing it instantly.

"Ginta, take Hakkaku back to camp. I can't risk his injury slowing us down, and I don't want you two to be a target because of it either." Koga ordered his dear comrade, causing the white-and-black-haired wolf demon to nod in understanding.

"Be careful, Koga." Ginta said with concern before heading back home with Hakkaku on his back. Koga turned his attention to the north side of the river, nodding to Maruishi before springing after the pack-mates he hoped so desperately he didn't send to their deathbeds.


	4. Zero Days Since Last Death

CHAPTER FOUR: Zero Days Since Last Death

"Do you sense anything?" Hoshitaba asked his female companion as they moved soundlessly through the trees to avoid detection.

"The earth below us is compressed and the undergrowth is torn. Something big passed through here, and my guess is that it was bears." Tokkan replied, keeping her gaze fixed ahead of her. She suddenly signaled for them to stop, crouching on a thick branch as she surveyed the area below. A human girl lay sprawled out on the ground with an evident slash wound across her back. Tokkan couldn't see any sign of bears, but something felt wrong. Why would this human get attacked, but not eaten? She watched as the girl struggled to pull herself to her feet, crying out for help after her vain attempt.

"Koga would want us to help her." Hoshitaba commented, appearing less weary about the situation than Tokkan.

"You're right." Tokkan agreed with a nod, jumping down from the shield of leaves and onto the ground beside the human girl. She appeared to be estranged, not even noticing them while she cowered in fear.

"They're coming...someone help me...they're coming..." the young girl cried helplessly. Tokkan and Hoshitaba exchanged a fearful look, snapping their attention to the oncoming noise, which was closing in from all around them.

"I should have known this was a trap. Hoshitaba, get out of her quick-" Tokkan began, deep blue eyes widening as she watched her comrade become impaled by a sharp talons belonging to their despised enemy.

"No!" Tokkan cried, grabbing hold of Hoshitaba and ripping him away from the bear demon before it had a chance to do further damage. Hoshitaba coughed up blood as he leaned against Tokkan's chest, breathing ragged.

"I-it's too late for me, you have to get out of here." The injured male said through clenched teeth. Tokkan felt panic arise within her as she eyed the five bear demons who had them surrounded, looking down at her comrade as more blood ejected from his throat.

"You aren't going anywhere. You can go die, while we dissect the female." a skinny bear demon sneered as it swiped a jagged paw towards them. Tokkan supported Hoshitaba's weight as she leapt in the air with him, aiming for the protection of the trees. She almost made it, but one of the bear demons had jumped and clamped its jaws around her ankle, swinging her to the ground with great force. The impact separated the pair of wolf demons, leaving them both writhing in pain in the dirt. Tokkan had landed on her back, void of injury to her pregnant belly. She attempted to get to her feet, but sharp claws met the side of her face to throw her back down. Each time she tried to get back up again, another bear demon had its turn with dealing a blow. They were playing with her, intending for her to have a slow and painful death. Tokkan struggled to her feet, body shaking from torment, barely even conscious. She braced herself for another blow, eyes widening when she witnessed a flash, and then the decapitation of the demon who was aiming for her. Not a second later, she was scooped up gently and laid down a safe distance away. Tokkan blinked hazy eyes up at Yozora, shocked to see it was her.

"Hoshitaba is still there...please save him..." Tokkan said weakly before passing out from exhaustion. Yozora stood, clenching Oshikakushu tightly as she raced back toward the puzzled bear demons. She didn't want them following her to Tokkan, and she had every intent to do everything in her power to save Hoshitaba.

"It's cowardly to torture an opponent." Yozora growled as she swung her mighty halberd at one of the bear demons, slicing off its arm with ease. It reared back in agony, only angering the others even more. Yozora ran towards Hoshitaba, who was laying motionlessly on the ground, but a female bear demon stood in the way to block access to him. Another, more agile beast moved in close, and Yozora raised her weapon quickly to block a powerful hit. The bear demon reacted quickly, entangling its long claws in the halberd and jerking it away before ramming its head into the night-haired female, sending her tumbling through bush and dirt. It raced toward her, not giving her a chance to recover as it bared its fangs, intending to embedd them into her flesh.

Yozora rolled away at the last second, kicking its head away with great force. She got to her feet swiftly, running towards Oshikakushu, but before she could make it, a mangy-looking bear demon tackled her to the ground with a force so great it knocked the wind out of her. She fought with its fangs, gripping the two canines with all her strength to stop it from tearing out her throat. The sharp fangs were slowly inching closer to her as the beast overwhelmed the wolf. Yozora cringed when she could feel the tips of the beast's fangs ripping into the flesh at her neck, turning her head at the sound of rushing footsteps. She recognized Koga moments later, who had mounted the beast that was pinning her down, grabbing its head between his hands and twising it upside down with great force. The beast fell limp on top of Yozora, and she pushed the vile creature off herself with some difficulty. Koga offered her a hand, to which she accepted, getting to her feet.

"I moved Tokkan to a safer place. They've taken Hoshitaba hostage." Yozora updated him, causing him to nod simply. Koga took a gander at the scene, noticing she had killed one by herself and managed to injure one more. Koga couldn't deny it; he was impressed. But he would save his praise for later; more important matters needed to be dealt with at the moment.

"They may be big, but they're clumsy. I'll trip the one on the right so that it falls into the one behind it. You'll have an opening to retrieve Hoshitaba before they can recover." Koga said to Maruishi, gaining a nod. He looked to Yozora next.

"Go back to Tokkan and protect her." Koga ordered. His words seemed to displease the young female, that being obvious by the shock on her face.

"But I can fight-" Yozora tried to argue, getting cut off by the enraged wolf prince.

"Now!" he snapped, holding her challenging gaze with ease. Yozora drew back, yanking her halberd out of the ground before running back toward where she left Tokkan.

Koga bounded forward with incredible speed, kicking the right-most bear demon's legs from under it and sending it tumbling backwards into its likeness. The female guarding Hoshitaba was left stunned, giving Maruishi the opportunity to carry out the rest of the plan. He reached Hoshitaba, void of hesitation as he snaked an arm underneath the unconscious male to carry him. The female bear demon let out a hostile growl, swiping a paw at the fleeing wolves. Maruishi dodged the swoop only by an inch, successfuly finding himself out of range from the bear demons. Once they were out of danger, Koga didn't have a reason to hold back. Flexing his Goraishi, he slashed at the air with great force, sending a sharp wave of energy towards the remaining bear demons which sliced them into pieces. Koga spit on their carcasses, turning his attention to Maruishi and Hoshitaba.

"Is he alive?" Koga asked as he walked over to them. Maruishi was holding Hoshitaba in his lap, looking up at Koga with dismal.

"He's lost too much blood." he said quietly, bowing his head in sadness. The silver-haired wolf demon's shallow breathing ceased moments after Maruishi spoke, eyes turning glassy as life left his body. Yozora continued to support his body, staying vigil.

"I sent him to his death...I'm a fool for letting them go on their own." Koga muttered disdainfully, looking at Maruishi through half-closed eyes when he placed a hand on his shoulder supportively.

"Tokkan is waiting for us. We can still save her and her pups." he said, successfully bringing Koga back. He nodded, bounding away with his loyal companion towards Tokkan and Yozora. The two males found the two females by the river. Yozora stood protectively in front of Tokkan, relaxing when she saw Koga and Maruishi return. Koga hurried over to Tokkan's side, scanning her injuries. He felt a surge of hateful emotions, toward the bear demons as well as himself. He brushed the hair out of her face, the action causing Tokkan to blink open her eyes weakly.

"Hoshitaba...?" Tokkan asked weakly. Koga couldn't look her in the eye as he simply shook his head. The female grew solemn, turning her head away as she began to sob. Koga gently scooped her up in his arms to carry her, not saying anything as he headed in the direction of the mountains. Maruishi and Yozora followed silently.


End file.
